To Marry a Prince
by Brizzy
Summary: Endymion knew there was no love in a royal marriage, and he accepted it. But he was not going to marry the woman his parents chose. In comes a woman who changes his view on everything he ever thought. A tale of discovering what it is to fall in love.
1. AN:Characters or whatever they

Okay I just uploaded chapter 2 and realized something… I don't think I ever said everyone's ages…. And I will also give a little back story

Endymion/Darien ~~~ 22

heir to the throne of Elysium, he does not believe in love and thinks it is only found in fairytales because the only women after him are greedy power hungry whores. Eldest child of the king and queen.

Serenity/Serena ~~~ 15

only daughter of the king and queen of Millennia(I know not very creative.. (I AM A MATH PERSON) believes in true love and refuses to marry anyone but her truelove, just as her parents did and her brother is doing. After her parents' death, she and her brother were raised by her elder brother Andrew.

Raye ~~~ 17

she is a hothead, simply put. She knows what she wants and goes for it. She and her mother have never gotten along. She is afraid of getting hurt by love but does believe in it. Youngest child of the king and queen of Elysium and closest to her brother. She is also her parents heir and will become queen when she marries. This being the case, men from all over have come seeking her hand, she hates it.

Andrew ~~~ 23

Kind hearted, and marrying his one true love, Rita. After his parents death 7 years ago he took responsibility for his siblings when his advisors told him to send them away until they were of age. Nothing is more important to him than family, and he will do whatever it takes to protect them, especially his sister.

Samuel/Sammy ~~~ 12

youngest child of the king and queen of Millennia. He looks up to both of his siblings and is very protective over his sister even though he is always teasing her.

Rita ~~~ 18

in love with Andrew for years and is currently engaged to him

Mina ~~~ 16

cousin of Serena and her siblings. Her and Serena look so much alike that they sometimes switch places when Serena get overwhelmed or just to scare off potential suitors. Believes herself to be a child of love, and will only marry her one true love and no one else. It is often because of her that their group of friends often get into trouble.

Ami ~~~ 16

the quiet and smartest one of the group. She is daughter of a duke that spends most of his time traveling after his wifes death. Leaving Ami to spend most of her time living with Serena.

Lita ~~~ 17/18

the rough one. Her parents died before she can even remember them. Thus leaving her all of their estate. She is tall for a woman and is the protector of her group of friends

Kunzite ~~~ 24

quiet and most cautious of the group. Endymion's most trusted friend and advisor.

Nephrite ~~~ 23

the biggest of the group, he is often thought of as a brute but if you get to know him he enjoys watching the stars and cooking

Jadeite ~~~ 21

the loud one of the group. Secretly in love with Endymion's sister Raye but too afraid to say anything, knowing the queen would never allow such a union

Zoicite ~~~ 19

the smart one of the group. He would always talk the others out of getting into trouble as children and is the most level headed. Prefers using logic to brute force

Beryl ~~~ 20

whore who wants to claw her way up the ladder and into power. Aka queen. Has formed some sort of alliance with the current queen inorder to get her Endymions hand in marriage. Has slept with Endymion

Ann ~~~ 19

sister of beryl and just as power hungry, though more quiet and reserved. Has slept with Endymion

Hina ~~~ 19

trained from an early age to become queen by her parents hoping for Endymion to choose her as his future wife. Has slept with Endymion

Alan ~~~ 21

a lord of court….not sure what else at the moment

Seiya ~~~ 20

middle child of the king and queen of Elysium, and the queens favorite. He will do whatever his mother asks of him. He resents Endymion for being born first

Taiki ~~~ 20

friend of Seiya….not sure what else at the moment

Yaten ~~~ 18

friend of Seiya, younger brother of Kunzite

Diamond ~~~ 23

power hungry, woman loving prince who rules over his kingdom of Nemesis.

Saphire ~~~ 22

brother of Diamond, has much more respect for those around him than his brother does


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Everything belongs to their rightful owners

This is written out of complete bordom and is in no way illegal(I hope)

Sitting in the royal gardens, the royal family was having a discussion that surely would be the talk of the servants later that evening. "Endymion, it is time for you to marry". The queen was a beautiful woman, even for her age. Her long dark hair only starting to show signs of greying, eyes an almost unnatural color of amethyst. When she entered a room she commanded respect, she was a powerful woman both by title, and her own right.

"I believe we have already been through this mother, I will marry whomever I chose when I wish to and no sooner." The prince was a young man with ebony hair and eyes the darkest of blue. He took after his father in height and features, they were practically identical if it were not for the aged appearance of his father.

"But Endymion, your father and I cannot rule forever. We are getting older and the responsibilities are not as easy as they once were. It is time for you to grow up and take on your responsibilities as heir to the throne. You are 23 years old for Gaia's sake! The people are beginning to lose their faith in you. Now I don't see why you refuse to marry that beautiful Lady Beryl, she would be perfect to beco…."

"Mother! She is nothing but a woman after the crown how can you even suggest such a…"

"How can I not Endymion! You have taken her to your bed so many times that it is a wonder she has not already given me grandchildren! Actually come to think of it, it is not only her but practically every woman at court, the maids, and women from town. It is by sheer luck that I do not have a hundred grandchildren running around. Enough is enough, you are to wed by the end of the summer season, if you do not find someone suitable by then you _will_ be wed to Lady Beryl, and that is final!"

"This is ridiculous mother, what happens if I refuse to go along with your little scheme?" Her son was really starting to get fed up with his mother pushing him to marry every chance she got. Would she not take the hint he did not wish to marry some common whore, who would open her legs for any man with power?

"Endymion, I must agree with your mother on this. It is time you were married and at this moment in time Lady Beryl is the only candidate who can fulfill the duties of a queen." The king was a tall man, standing approximately 6'2". He was a kind man, but even he was getting angry with his son for not choosing a wife. At this rate there would be an arranged marriage just as he had gone through.

Though it was unknown to all, the king did not love his queen. Theirs was an arranged marriage set up for them by their parents when they were young. And if it had not been for the untimely death of the woman he loved he would have been married to her instead.

"HA! If you want a power hungry queen then sure what a great queen she would make. Fine I will accept your terms, but if I find someone I wish to marry, I _will_ marry her instead is that understood?" He would just need to find someone who would be faithfull til he got an heir and then he would be done with her.

Love was one fairy tale he knew did not exist. After growing up with his parents, he knew it would be impossible to marry a woman he loved being the price and all. All the women he came across were only interested in him for what he could give them. Not even the princesses from other kingdoms had attempted to get to know him. The just wanted to become queen, and get all the perks that came with the title.

But if they were expecting him to marry that wretch Beryl they had another thing coming. She was much too easy to get into bed, and opened her legs to anyone who would help her in her quest for power. She was nothing but a good fuck in his mind, and he would never consider her as something other than one his _many_ mistresses once he was married.

He never even considered being faithful to his wife. He would marry her, bed her, get an heir, and then move back to his mistresses. But he would expect complete faithfulness from her. She would not be permitted to bed any other man. That is how it should be.

Before his wife could speak, the king spoke, "If she is of the proper breeding you have my blessing." His wife glared at him. She wished for the Lady Beryl to become the next queen. She was perfect, she would be able to whip her kind hearted son into shape, or at least that is what she believed. She cursed the day she realized her son had inherited his father's kind heart. Not nearly as much as his father of course, for he still preferred to do _other activities_ rather than to fulfill any of his duties. Her son had always been weak for a pair of large breasts.

"Agreed." His mother spoke, and he looked at her as if he knew she was up to something. He inclined his head and left his parents sitting alone in the garden.

Ok so…this is my first fanfiction so please be nice? I was bored and this is the outcome. I am not a writer by any standards. Rated for language rating may change later on.

Please Review and let me know if I should continue or just let it die.


	3. Chapter 2

Endymion was angry. He was beyond angry. He was, he didn't even know what he was. That woman had always tried to control his life, never wanting him to make decisions for himself. Wanting him to be her little pawn and now she wished him to be the puppet of that awful whore Beryl.

He knew how his mother was. Controlling. He had never put much thought into it seeing as it meant more free time for him to do other _activities_, but this was going too far. He would rather be dead than married to that, that slut!

These were his thoughts as he stormed through the palace to his quarters. Maids and servants bowing to him as he passed but he took no notice, too caught up in his thoughts of how to get out of this.

"Is she causing trouble again?" a voice that he knows could only belong to his sister asks, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Raye, were you eavesdropping again?" he asks with a slight smile. Raye was a beautiful girl; many a men had come to seek her hand in marriage, seeing her for nothing more than her beauty and title. If their mother had not forbidden her two other children from marrying before he did, Raye would have made their lives miserable before they left with their tails between their legs.

She had dark ebony hair like Endymion, that shown slightly violet in the sun. Her facial features took on that of her mothers, and said woman often resented her for that, seeing her as competition for men's attention. She also inherited her mother's pig headedness, a trait that also angered her mother. The queen, knowing she could not control her daughter wished to send her off to a convent until the earliest convenience to marry said girl off, but her father loved her too much and refused to allow it. Raye was one of the few things the king would not let the queen have her way with.

Even though she was 17, she had yet to come out to society because of her mother's rule, something Raye was extremely grateful for. She did not like being looked at as a piece of meat for the slaughter, and she made sure people, mostly the men, knew it. This only led to them talking about how they would train her once they were married though, which made Raye even angrier.

Endymion had always had a soft spot for his younger sister, knowing their mother hated her just as much if not more than himself. "Of course I was Endymion, if not then I would never know what is going on in my own home." Raye looked to her brother with mischief in her eyes, "So I guess I am going to have a sister-in-law soon."

"You take too much pleasure in my misery dear sister" he said as he continued to walk past her, heading towards his previous destination, trying to hide his smile and remain stern with her.

Raye knew he was trying to escape her questioning, and having none of that she started to follow him. "So will it be Beryl like mother wants, or some other unlucky soul who will be tied to you for eternity?"

"I would rather not talk about this here Raye." Endymion says as they reach the threshold of his rooms. He opens his door, performing an over exaggerated bow telling Raye to proceed him into his rooms. Raye rolls her eyes smiling and walks into his room, but not without giving him a slap to the back of his head as she walks past him.

"So what is your plan brother? Who will be the more than willing idiot who will marry you?" Raye asks as she walks over to the couch sitting down with her legs tucked under her, a position her mother always hated.

Endymion closes the door before walking over to her and sitting on the other end of the couch, leaning his head over the back and letting out a tired sigh. Dealing with his mother had always tired him out emotionally. "I do not know at the moment to be honest. All I know is it will not be that whore she wishes, I would never give her the pleasure of seeing that woman walk all over me as she does to father."

"Then who?" Raye presses.

"Maybe Beryl's sister Ann, she has always been less devious than her sister, and is still a good lay…" at this Raye rolls her eyes at her brother's logic _'men'_ she thinks. "…or Lady Hina would be a good choice. She is the most qualified to be queen, and could actually perform the duties. Then of course there is always the choice of marrying a princess from another kingdom, but that is always a gamble seeing as you never know what you would get. For all I know she could be worse suited to be queen than Beryl."

"So what is your plan then? Marry Lady Hina?"

Endymion let out a tired sigh and ran his hands through his hair, a habit he had picked up doing whenever he became stressed. "I don't plan on thinking about it until the season starts" he said tiredly.

"But Endymion, this season has only just ended. Are you really not going to think about any of this until next spring? What are you going to do during winter, although on second thought I am afraid to ask."

"This season I had met with an interesting prince from a kingdom to the south of here. His name was Andrew and he we became fast friends, both understanding what the other is going through. He said that if I ever needed to get away for a while I could go and stay with him."

"Let me guess, he has a sister that you simply must meet." Raye said with doubt that anyone would _willingly_ want to become friends with her brother without any ulterior motives.

"Yes he did say he had a sister but…"

"I knew it! He just wants you to marry her, he's not really your friend Dare, he's using you!" Raye said going back to using her brother's childhood nickname.

Endymion gave his sister are stern glare and asked, "Can I finish or are you just going to make your judgments before I do?"

Raye looked abashed and nodded her head.

"Yes he does have a sister, but he made it very clear he knew of my reputation, and that if I ever went near her he would murder me without a second thought."

"How do you know he would though and this is not just some play for power?" asks genuinely concerned for her brother.

"Because the look in his eyes, I recognized it. It is the same way I would act if anyone would attempt to hurt you. Trust me when I say there is nothing more dangerous in this world than a brother's love." Endymion moved a stray hair behind his sister's ear and looked at her with such determination that she knew he was telling the truth.

"When will you leave?" she asked quietly.

"As soon as possible I hope, as soon as the guys can be ready to leave.. This place is just becoming too stuffy for me and I need to get away for a while so that I can think all of this through. Maybe while I'm gone my path will become clear." Endymion knew this would be hard for his sister, he was the only one she was close to around the palace, and with him gone she would be all alone.

"Can I…" she didn't know how to ask what she wanted, afraid of his answer. Pulling together all of her determination and courage, she asked, "Could I go with you?"

Seeing the pain in his sister's eyes, it was hard for him to say no. "I do not know how long I will be gone Raye. I might not be back until the start of next season." Seeing his sister about to speak, he holds up his hand to silence her. "I will not be traveling with an entourage, and that is no way for a princess to travel. Not to mention that when I reach Andrew's kingdom I might spend some time as a normal civilian, seeing as no one would recognize me. I am afraid I cannot see you getting your hands dirty."

Raye understood where her brother was coming from, she really did. But she also knew it could be no worse than it would be here in the palace. Then again she knew she would be nothing but an inconvenience if she went with them. Resigned she said, "Alright I shall remain here, if and only if you promise to write me at least once a week so that I know you are not lying in a ditch somewhere dying or dead."

Seeing the determination in her face, Endymion was happy knowing she wasn't going to fight him on this. For if she did, he would have broken down and allowed her to come with him, never having learned to say no to her. "Thank you Raye." He said as he leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Ok so that's it for chapter 2. I never imagined people would actually read, let alone like anything I wrote. So thank you.

I have an idea on where I want to take this story but of course that could change. I hope to update once a week or at least every other week. Now this might or might not happen seeing as I have finals coming up in a couple of weeks and being a math major is a lot of work. But thank god I don't have to take English of history courses. :-p

Again…. I apologize if it sucks, cuz I am in no way a writer, I prefer numbers.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SAY SO AND I WILL STOP WASTEING MY TIME AND YOURS


	4. Chapter 3

That night, after Raye had left, Endymion called his Shitennou to his rooms.

The leader and Endymion's best friend of the four, Kunzite, arrived first. He had shoulder length platinum blond hair that shown almost silver. He was Just as tall as Endymion, standing at 6'2", and he was the most cautious of their group of friend. His weapon of choice was the long sword just like Endymion, who he has only been able to beat on a number of occasions, most of them when they were younger. Entering Endymion's chambers he gave a nod to his prince/friend before walking over and grabbing a small glass of scotch from Endymion's bar before waiting for the others to arrive.

The next to arrive was Nephrite. The tallest of the group, 6'3", he was the most powerful at hand to hand combat. He had shoulder length brown hair and his weapon of choice was the broad sword in combat. Although most think of him as a brute, he's not. He loves to cook and watch the stars at night believing they hold all the answers of the universe. As he enters Endymion's chambers he nods to both men already in attendance, helps himself to some scotch and takes the chair by the window.

A few minutes later a man with long blond hair, held back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, with a book in his hand his actions seemed almost mechanical as he took a seat in an empty chair by the fire. His name was Zoicite and he was the youngest and most logical of the group, and standing approximately 6' even. He prefers peaceful means of resolving conflict but can hold his own in any fight. His weapon of choice was an ordinary sword.

The last of the group to arrive was Jadeite. They knew he had arrived before they had even seen him, hearing him flirting with one of the maids in the hall. "Maybe later after I'm done with all this boring work stuff you could meet me down by the stables and we could get to kno…"

"Jadeite!"

Jadeite turned around fast hearing the voice of his angry prince. You see Jadeite was even more of a womanizer than Endymion himself was. Actually all of the Shitennou were very fond of the opposite sex, even the quiet and reserved Zoicite, who was much more discreet about his conquests.

As he watches the maid scurry off as fast as she could after mumbling her apologies to the prince, Jadeite responds, "Endymion I didn't see you there. What is so important that you had to scare away my entertainment for the night?" smiling all the while.

"Why don't you stop your needless flirting and get your sorry excuse for a Shitennou ass in here and find out." Endymion answers through gritted teeth.

With one last longing glance down the hallway where the maid disappeared, he enters his prince's chambers heading straight for the bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch, downing it, and pouring another before finally taking the other seat by the fire. Mumbling the whole time about never getting to have any fun.

Jadeite had short blond hair, and was about 6'1" tall. His weapon of choice was the long sword as well but is also quite skilled with a bow and arrow.

"well now that your all here…" Endymion looks straight at Jadeite, "I have somenews to share with you." He sighs heavily before sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire, nursing his 3rd glass of scotch that evening.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not good news Darien?" Nephrite asks quietly.

Before the prince could respond, Jadeite cut in. "Oh no, was that little maid right? The queen, is she really going to force you to marry that bitch Beryl? Please tell me I will not have to serve her self righteous ass for the rest of my life. I don't think I coul…"

"Jadeite!" four voices yelled in unison knowing their friend to ramble on and on for hours.

"Sorry" came the mumbled reply.

"Now, as Jadeite so bluntly put it, my mother wishes for me to marry and father has sided with her on this, so I have no choice. She has already set the date for the end of the next season. But as for the bride being _Beryl_…" Endymion said her name with no withheld disdain, "…that will _not_ be happening."

"How do you plan to get out of it?" Zoicite asks.

"By finding an alternative bride of course, you are the logical one here Zoi. Are you feeling alright I thought you of all people would see what I was going to do."

Zoicite sighed before shaking his head and going back to reading his book. "And tell me Darien, how will the queen take the news of choosing your own bride?"

"Ah but I have already informed her of my decision on the matter. She tried to protest but father chose that moment to stand up to her. He said that if she was of the proper breeding he would not object."

"I bet the queen was not too happy about that proclamation. I would have loved to see the look on her face when the king stood up to her." Jadeite of course had to put his two sense in.

"We all would have liked to see that." Kunzite added with a barely there smirk, that only those closest to him would be able to see, speaking for the first time that night.

They all took a moment to think of the queen's reaction, Jadeite's being the most creative with her pulling her hair out of her head and then lighting it on fire.

"So then I suppose you have a plan in mind Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

Endymion looked straight into the fire folding his hands under his chin, leaning back into his chair. "I do" he answered mysteriously.

"Well… care to enlighten us as to what it is? I can only imagine how much trouble this plan of yours will cause this time _Prince_." Zoicite asked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"We leave this country for the Winter and Spring seasons. I think a trip to visit our new friend Prince Andrew is inorder don't you?"

Jadeite nearly choked on his drink at that point. "Y-you wa-want us to go to Millennia? Why in the hell would you want us to go there? There women are all hideous monsters, we may as well just go and join a monestary!" I will let you guess who said that.

Ignoring the blond man's outburst, "Ah, a logical choice. We will not be easily recognized there and will be able to hide from anyone who wishes to use us to their advantage. I give you credit Prince, you have thought this plan out far more than I thought you would."

"Thanks for that Zoi." Endymion replies while rolling his eyes, knowing his friend did not mean it how most people would take it.

"When do we leave for this great adventure Darien?" Nephrite asked.

All eyes turned to Endymion, who seemed to be deep in thought about something and swirling his drink around his glass. He stood up from his chair trying to act nonchalant, knowing how their arrival date, or should I say time, would be met. "Before dawn."

Ok so I'm sorry for taking over a week on this one but well… school. But here it is. Sorry about the descriptions in the beginning if they are a little jumbled, I know I suck at descriptions. So in the next chapter they start their journey and we might meet one of the "scouts" I'll let you take a guess as to which one.

Just a couple things…

1…SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY WRITING!

2…does anyone know how to put those lines in to make a scene change or whatever… if I knew how I might make the chapters longer… lol

3…let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes, I try to find them all but as I said I suck at writing. And my English professors used to say it would be better if I let someone else edit my work.

And finally once again I will say…

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SAY SO AND I WILL STOP WASTEING MY TIME AND YOURS


	5. Chapter 4

The morning that the five of them left, Endymion left a note for his sister to find just as they planned. He didn't want the queen to know let alone think that Raye knew where they were heading, so he told his sister to find the note in his chambers when somebody asked about his whereabouts. Endymion knew that his mother would do whatever it took to find out what he was doing and did not want her to go after Raye in the process.

The note simply read…

_Dearest Raye,_

_I know you will not understand this right now, but I need to leave right now. Mother wishes for me to marry by the end of next summer and so I need to get away from here for a while in order to cool my head. I will be back by the start of the summer season._

_P.S. Please try to stay out of trouble while I am away. It would be a great inconvenience if I were to come back only to find you in trouble once again._

_Always, Your Brother,_

_Endymion_

It took his mother a whole week before she noticed her eldest son was no longer in the palace. As they expected she sent Raye to go and check on him. So Raye went in and found the note before storming back into her mother's garden screaming at her for making her brother leave her behind. When asked what she was talking about, Raye through the note at her mother before storming off as if she were crying, before she hid in the hallway waiting for the inevitable scream that her mother was surely to give off at any moment. Her patience was rewarded, for not a second later her mother let off an ear piercing screech that the whole city must have heard.

Three weeks. It took them three weeks of traveling through forests and back roads before they made it to the borders of Millennia. They could of taken the main roads and been there in a weeks' time but that would allow the queen to track them down, and that was what they were hoping would not happen.

As they finally reached the border of the kingdom, they moved onto a main road. As they approached the gate one of the guardsmen called down to them.

"What business do you have in Millennia?"

The five of them looked to each other silently deciding who would be speaking for them. Endymion gave a look to Kunzite that he understood.

"We are here in search of work for the winter and spring before returning back to Elysium in the summer. There were not enough jobs for everyone during this time of year and our village is not the richest, so we set off on our own to find work elsewhere." Kunzite hollered up to the guardsmen.

The guards looked at one another, speaking quietly amongst themselves. "You Elysians' must be desperate if you are coming here. We know the stories going around 'bout our lands in yours, so if you wish to continue through these gates be warned, our customs are much different than yours. Pass through at your own risk. If you have the proper paperwork we have no issues letting you through"

Kunzite gave a nod of his head up to the guards signaling they still wished to pass through, while Jadeite gulped and stared sweating thinking there would be no pretty girls to flirt with once they passed through the gate.

Years ago Endymion had ordered Zoicite to make up paperwork for the five of them that listed them as commoners. This was just in case at any point in the future they needed to escape the confines of his mother. Though he never thought he would have to use them to get into _this_ kingdom.

Once the guards made sure they had the proper papers, they sent the five men on their way. But as they were passing through one of the guards hollered, "Make sure you stop at the city of Hades just north of here. They are having their festival in a couple of days. I am sure that there is work to be found there or someone there can point you where to go."

"Thank you for the advice." Nephrite hollered back before they set off on their way to the city.

Once they arrived at the city the five of them were in awe. The city was decked out in blacks and purples, and everywhere they looked people were in good cheer. And the women were far from monsters. In fact they were downright gorgeous. How anyone could say the women of this land were ugly was a complete mystery.

"Jed close your mouth would you?" Zoicite spoke to his friend after seeing his jaw hanging down to the ground from atop his horse.

When that didn't work Nephrite rode up next to him and slapped him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for Neph?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living Jed. We needed you to pick your jaw up off the ground before you brought more unwanted attention to us then you already had." Endymion spoke up.

Jadeite was confused for a moment over what he meant by that comment before he looked around and saw that people really were starting to stare at them. So he did the only thing he could think of to do, he gave a wave and a nervous smile. This just made the people roll their eyes before walking away from the group of newcomers.

Kunzite rolled his eyes at his imbecile of a friend before getting off of his horse, followed by the other four men.

"It would be a safer idea to travel more into the country before we stop to find work, but we should have a look around before we leave. I would like to find out more about this festival, it seems intriguing. An entire festival dedicated to the ruler of the underworld, how very different from our culture."

"Zoi, you find the weirdest thing _intriguing_ did you know that?" Jadeite commented.

"Well as weird as we all may think he is sometimes, he may be right. It would give us a chance to learn a little bit about our new home for the next couple months." Endymion said while Zoicite just rolled his eyes at his friends' lack of interest in a culture so different than their own.

"We should try and stay together though, it would be the safest cou…" Kunzite was cut off by music and cheering off to their left where they guessed the town square must have been located.

Making their way through the crowd of people, the five of them made their way forward so that they could see the stage, on top of which was a young girl who must have been no more than twelve years old. She was dancing around in an outfit that was way to revealing for her age, or so they believed, she had short dark hair that shown almost purple as she moved around on stage. Her moves were almost dark and they realized that it must be a dance for Hades himself.

"_Young Hotaru has really grown up hasn't she?"_

"_She performs this dance just like her mother did all those years ago."_

"_Her father must be so proud."_

Those were just a few of the comments they heard around them. They had gathered she was the daughter of the lord of the region. And it was tradition that each year a member of the family would perform this dance at the festival for all of the townspeople.

At the end of the performance she ended up in a position that looked almost painful but she portrayed it with such grace that you would think it was as simple as sitting down. Then she got up and bowed to all the people before leaving the stage while everyone was cheering.

"Well that was certainly different." Jadeite said after the cheering had died down.

"I hope not too different for you." said a quiet voice from behind them.

The five of them turned around quickly ready for a fight not at all expecting to see the girl who just performed on stage standing behind them. She was now dressed in a dark purple dress but her short hair was still hanging free. She tilted her head to the side before asking, "I saw you when I was on stage but did not recognize you. Are you new to town or just visiting?"

"We are just passing through actually; we came to Millennia looking for work during the down seasons. If I may ask though, who are you young lady, your father must not approve of you dancing so provocatively on stage in front of so many men, especially at your age."

"That dance is tradition sir and has been passed down through the generations as a tribute to Lord Hades who it is said my family descends from. As for who I am, I am Lady Hotaru, daughter and heir to the Tomoe family. And if you ask that you must not be from around here. May I ask where you men come from?"

"You indeed are a smart young lady." Zoicite gives a slight bow. "We come from Elysium and like my friend said, we have come here in search of work."

"Hmm… well I do not know of anyone that is hiring here but I do know they are looking for some temporary people to fill in in the capital. Andre… I mean Prince Andrew has taken many of the workers from the palace to help out in restoring the lands in the far East after the disaster there a few months ago. So that would be the best place to search for work if you are indeed only looking for temporary work, they have many positions available."

"Thank my lady for that advice. I think that is where we are to be headed then. May I ask which is the fastest route to take to get there?" Endymion asks also giving a short bow to show respect.

Hotaru smiles an eerie smile before answering. "The main road is actually under construction at the moment, but if you got through the forest north-east of here, then you should be able to get there in just a few days, and you shall find what it is you are searching for." At that last comment she looked straight at Endymion.

"Then it is the forest we shall take in the morning. But for the night, we must rest, we have been traveling for weeks and this shall be the first night since we left that we will sleep in actual beds. If you would excuse us my lady we must go in search of housing for the night." The five men bowed their heads and when they looked up the young girl was gone.

After a goods nights rest at an inn they had found, they five men were once again on the move. Taking the little _weird girl_'s advice as Jadeite had come to call her they traveled through the forest. They were currently two days into the forest.

"How much longer until we get there do you guys think?" Jadeite asked one night as they started looking for a good place to rest for the night.

"Well that girl said it would only take a few days so not much longer I would say." Zoicite answered.

"Has anyone given any thought as to what we will do once we get to the capital? What kind of work should we be looking for?" Nephrite asked.

"Stable work would make the most sense. We could barter housing for our horses into our payment." Kunzite responded.

"That is true, it woul…" Endymion was cut off by a loud scream.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

So…

1…SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY WRITING!

2…I called them Elysians', cuz I didn't know what else to call them. If anyone has any suggestions let me know.

3… I know I didn't include the outers in the character descriptions in the beginning but that was just because I don't know how important they will be in this story. So Hotaru is 12, Amara is 20, Michelle is 19, and Trista is 21…. Just to clarify.

4… I might be taking this chapter down in a couple days. I emailed it to mangamania who said they will edit it for me, but I thought I might as well throw this up in the meantime. So if they send an edited version back to me I will upload that one instead.

5…THIS IS TO MIDNIGHTDOVE…

I am not writing for reviews! But if people don't like this then I will just let the story play out in my head and not keep writing it out. If nobody likes it I will stop writing it out. But seeing as people like it or at least are trying to be nice to me(most people anyway) I will keep writing it. I am in no way calling myself a writer but this story just popped up in my head so I figured I would try writing it out to see if anyone else liked the idea.

So I will say it differently this time…

IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT REVIEW ANYWAY!

AND LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN FIX TO MAKE IT BETTER!


	6. Chapter 5

Ok… so first things first…

I would just like to say I am not going to quit writing this story. I am sorry if I gave you that impression. I was just mad at one person because I they said I was writing for reviews. I appreciate them yes, but I was pretty much just saying review to see if anyone was actually going to read this story. And now that I see people are reading it… YAY!

I like how many of you are giving me advice in your reviews. And I will go back over these chapters after my finals are over and redo them more descriptively. But be warned… I am not a very descriptive person. Not being descriptive enough was then main reason I would always lose points in my English assignments.

But I wanted to get this up because I probably wont get another chance to write for the next week and a half. My finals are done next Tuesday and I cant wait until I can quit stressing over them.

But here you go! If I have time I will start editing them this week.

oooOOOooo

_After a goods nights rest at an inn they had found, they five men were once again on the move. Taking the little weird girl's advice as Jadeite had come to call her they traveled through the forest. They were currently two days into the forest._

"_How much longer until we get there do you guys think?" Jadeite asked one night as they started looking for a good place to rest for the night._

"_Well that girl said it would only take a few days so not much longer I would say." Zoicite answered._

"_Has anyone given any thought as to what we will do once we get to the capital? What kind of work should we be looking for?" Nephrite asked._

"_Stable work would make the most sense. We could barter housing for our horses into our payment." Kunzite responded._

"_That is true, it woul…" Endymion was cut off by a loud scream._

"_LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" _

oooOOOooo

"LET ME GO!"

Endymion heard the cry for help and turned his horse towards it, making his horse run as fast as it could, his friends not having horses as fast as his. When he came upon the commotion he saw a young girl struggling to get free from a man more than twice her size and another 3 men laughing as the girl fought. He didn't see how none of them had noticed him yet.

He dismounted from his horse still a little bit of a distance away, took his sword from the saddle where he had tied it and snuck closer trying to hear what the men were saying.

"Quit ur fightin' girl, our master didn't say nothin' 'bout not beatin ya to keep ya quiet."

"You would not dare touch me! You are nothing but trash working for an even bigger pile of garbage! Let me go if you know what is good for you! Release me no an…"

SMACK!

One of the men, the one Endymion had gathered was in charge, had just back handed the girl so hard across the face she fell to the ground. He had had enough.

"Touch her again and lose your hand!" Endymion stepped out of his hiding place and into where all could see him. The girl looked to him with a combination of both fear and hope in her eyes.

"Well, well, well boys, what do we 'ave 'ere. Beat it string bean if ya know whats good for ya, or else we may 'ave to do sumthin' we wont regret." The leader said.

"I said release her, _now_." Endymion said again drawing his sword as the other three men stated in his direction. By this time Endymion knew his friends had arrived and were looking for the best way to handle the situation, deciding for now to just watch and see what would happen next.

One of the men came at Endymion and he was easily disarmed and thrown into a tree, knocking him unconscious. "I would advise you take my advice and leave the girl behind and continue on your way."

The other two men looked at one another before charging at Endymion. He was ready for their attack and just as he was about to block them he heard the girl cry out, "Behind you!"

Endymion turned around just in time to dodge an attack that would have decapitated him easily. At this point his friends decided to come out of hiding and started to take on the three lackeys. He was just about to join in the fun when he heard the girl yell out once again. He turned around and there she was being dragged towards a horse by the leader. Endymion let out a whistle and his horse came running up beside him from where it was hiding and he mounted it while it was still in motion, directing it towards the helpless girl.

He drew his sword up high and just as he reached the girl and her captor he simultaneously sliced the man's hand off and pulled the girl upon his horse. He continued running until he knew they were far enough away and then slowed his horse before looking down at the girl who was now clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

He hadn't taken the time to notice before but she really was rather small and the blondest hair he had ever seen, it was almost silver in the moonlight. "They are gone now, are you alright?" he spoke to her in a gentle and soft voice trying not to scare her.

"Am I now your prisoner instead?" She asks back instead of answering his question.

Endymion was speechless. Her voice was so beautiful he thought it couldn't be real and just wanted to hear it again. "No, no you are not. My friends and I just wanted to help you. We heard you cry out for help and decided to investigate. Now can you please answer my question, are you alright?"

He felt he relax a little after he spoke. And she loosened her grip on him before looking up at him. He knew he stopped breathing when he looked in to her eyes. Her eyes were the lightest of blue he had ever seen and it was almost as if she could see straight into his soul.

She nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes I think I am for the most part, but I think my wrist may be sprained or maybe even fractured."

Endymion didn't know why but he did not like the thought of her having been hurt by that man or anyone else for that matter. He did not know how anyone could wish harm onto such a beautiful girl. "May I have a look? I was trained a little in the medical field." He asked her.

She clutched her wrist closer to her for a second before she nodded her head and handed over her hand to him. He took her hand into his and pressed down in a few key places and after hearing her sharp intake of breath. "I am sorry." He told her after she let out a small whimper. "I am afraid that it is fractured, but I do not believe it to be broken irreparably. If you get it splinted you should be fine in about a month's time." He told her once again looking straight into her beautiful eyes.

If he had not already cut off that man's hand he would go back and do it again ten times over. He only hoped his friends put that miserable son of a bitch out of his misery for _ever_ attempting to her such an innocent girl.

Not a second later he forgot his anger and could only stare into her eyes, feeling himself trapped in her gaze. "If I may ask, what is your name?" He found himself asking the girl he still held in his arms.

She looked at him as if she were confused for the briefest of seconds before she looked as if she were contemplating something. "My name… my name is Seren…Serena. My name is Serena." She said almost as if she were making up her mind about something.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Endymion said in a quiet voice still lost in her eyes.

"And what shall I call you?" Serena asked him.

He opened his mouth to respond when he heard Nephrite yell out to him. "Darien!"

Endymion felt Serena once agin cling to him when she heard the new voices. "It is alright. They are my friends, they will not hurt you. And if you had not already guessed, my name is Darien." He gave her a kind smile before turning his horse around to face his friends.

Jadeite looked at her with an overly friendly smile before telling her, "Those men will not be bothering you again."

Kunzite rode up last to the group and he was the final on Serena looked at but once she looked down at his horse she forze.

"You are from Elysium?" she asked but it sounded more like an accusation than a question. She spun her head back around to him. When Endymion looked into her eyes he saw so much resentment it took his breath away.

"Yes we are, why do you…"

"You should have just let me be!" Serena screamed at him and he never would have imagined seeing so much hatred coming from the eyes her had just gotten lost in.

Endymion didn't know what had just happened. One second he was looking into her eyes that held so much restrained hostility and the next he was on the ground, watching the girl Serena run away from them on his horse and into the night.

oooOOOooo

So that's it on that chapter.

They finally meet! lol Does anyone wanna take a guess why she has so much resentment for Elysian's?

1… SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY WRITING!

2… if you have any suggestions let me know And thank you to all who have already given me some!

3… I did a double updating cuz I don't know when I will get the chance to update again. I have finals this week and next week and then am heading straight to work after that. Our cook at our family restaurant is retiring on Mother's Day and so I have to pick up the slack until we can find someone to replace her. The person we had hired was arrested last week for a DWI, not having a license, and getting into a bar brawl. Yea we really know how to pick 'em don't we. So not looking forward to a summer spent in a 150 degree kitchen.

4… and once again I will say this chapter might come down if mangamania edits it for me! Or if anyone else volunteers to edit it. Lol jk…or if I edit it myself

Sooo…

IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT REVIEW ANYWAY!

AND LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN FIX TO MAKE IT BETTER!


	7. Chapter 6

Ok so first things first… is anyone else not getting emails from fanfiction? Please let me know if it is just me or if it is everyone cuz I would like to know if it is my email or not.

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

oooOOOooo

_Kunzite rode up last to the group and he was the final on Serena looked at but once she looked down at his horse she froze._

"_You are from Elysium?" she asked but it sounded more like an accusation than a question. She spun her head back around to him. When Endymion looked into her eyes he saw so much resentment it took his breath away._

"_Yes we are, why do you…" _

"_You should have just let me be!" Serena screamed at him and he never would have imagined seeing so much hatred coming from the eyes he had just gotten lost in._

_Endymion didn't know what had just happened. One second he was looking into her eyes that held so much restrained hostility and the next he was on the ground, watching the girl Serena run away from them on his horse and into the night._

oooOOOooo

As soon as what happened registered in his mind, Endymion whistled for his horse to come back to him. But the animal only looked back at him, huffed, before it turned its head forward and kept running wherever Serena was leading him.

Endymion swore profusely before getting on Kunzites horse after his friend threw him the reins. He headed in the direction she had gone with Jadeite and Nephrite on his heels. Unfortunately his horse was the fastest and easily outran all three of them.

Endymion had chased after her for a good hour before he was no longer able to follow her trail. The three of them had finally decided to turn around and head back to the other two of their party. Jadeite and Nephrite thought it wise not to say anything to Endymion, seeing as the mood he was in was not the greatest at the moment. They even took notice of him mumbling explicitly under his breath.

That night they rested in the forest once again, only this time Endymion broke out Jadeite's stash of liquor he had brought deciding that if he was pissed he may as well be pissed _and_ drunk.

They left the next morning before the sun had even made its way into the sky. Jadeite rode with Zoicite and _allowed_ his prince to ride his horse. Although, the other 3 generals viewed the situation as more of a command on their prince's part.

5 hours later, just as they were thinking of stopping to let their horses rest, they heard voices coming from ahead of them. They emerged from the forest and were rewarded with the sight of a village. Vendors and customers alike lined the streets, everyone trying to haggle for the best prices.

All of them dismounted from their horses and started walking down the streets, Endymion still in a foul mood. But even though the haze of his madness he took notice of how clean and happy all of these people looked compared to his capital. People were smiling and laughing with one another, nobles were even down in this market place bartering with some of the vendors. The atmosphere was just so…light and free feeling. There was no begging, no yelling, no one acting as if they were better than the rest. _How is this place even real?_ he found himself thinking, actually it was all five men were thinking.

They were two busy looking around they did not notice a young blond woman sneak up behind them. "Are you the Elysian's?" she asked startling them, their hands automatically going to their swords.

She was wearing a nice orange dress, one they thought was a bit thin because she wasn't wearing any petticoats under it. As soon as Endymion saw her he went to grab her arm, something that she easily avoided. "Now, now, is that anyway to introduce yourselves to somebody?" she asked.

"Introduce ourselves? I think we went through that last night when _you_ stole _my_ horse!" Endymion said through gritted teeth and got even more pissed off when all the girl did was roll her eyes.

"I don't appreciate being unrightfully accused of something I did not do! I just thought she was being over dramatic when she came home last night ranting about some stuck up Elysian's, but maybe she was right after all! You are nothing but a group of no good, bottom feeding scoundrels! I should…"

Here Kunzite decided to cut her off. "So I take it you are not Serena?"

The girl _hmph'd_ and crossed her arms. "Why can people never tell us apart? I mean we don't even look alike. Her hair _and _eyes are lighter than mine. And not to mention the fact that I am nearly a year older than her." The last part she mumbled under her breath.

They looked at each other, knowing that she obviously knew the girl Serena who had stolen Endymion's horse. "My apologies my lady it was a rush to judgment on our part. Now you were saying something about the girl who stole my friends horse?" Kunzite asked trying to calm the girl down.

"Are you with the royal entourage for the prince?" she asked suddenly very serious.

They looked amongst themselves for a moment wondering how she had found out. Then she spoke again before they could make something up for a response.

"Because the royal party for Prince Seiya was not supposed to arrive for another three months. So it would not make any sense if you were with them, or at least that is what Ami says, but I still doubt you are not here working for the Prince."

"I assure you my lady, we have nothing to do with Prince Seiya. We have simply come here to seek work for the winter and spring seasons. But if I may ask, why is the second prince coming here?"

"Oh good! You were too cute to be working for that spoiled brat. If you are not working for him then there is no reason for us to even talk about such idiocy." Mina said smiling a brilliant smile, making them wonder what she would have done to them if they had been part of Seiya's entourage, but that thought quickly left their heads seeing as they did not believe such a little woman could do them any harm.

"About the horse my lady…" Zoicite brought up the subject at hand once again seeing as the girl got easily sidetracked.

"Well… if it were not for the fact that you are all pretty good looking I would just leave you all here now and not think twice about it. But since the cutest one of you decided to be nice… I guess I can tell you where old grumpy puss's horse is. Follow me boys." She said giving a wink at Kunzite and leading him by the arm. This act making Jadeite try and fail to restrain the laugh that escaped him, forcing Kunzite to give him a glare over his shoulder. "Oh by the way… My name is Mina." The girl now known as Mina said to all of them.

They followed Mina for a good 30 minutes not knowing where she was leading them. Endymion was forced to walk Kunzite's horse since he was currently _busy_ talking to the girl named who in all rights had kidnapped them. They finally arrived at a large barn that they were able to recognize as the royal stables.

"Here we are." Mina said finally letting go of Kunzite's arm and skipping into the barn. "I'm back!" she called out to some unknown person or people. "Turns out they are not from Prince Pompus's entourage after all. You just overreacted, _again_, Ren."

Three young women came out from one of the stalls in the barn. The one on the right was taller than the others by almost a full head. She had light brown hair held back in a ponytail, and was wearing mens riding clothes that were all beat up and torn. She was also by far the strongest of the girls.

On the left was a girl about the same height as Mina and Serena, only a little taller. She had dark hair that shown blue in the sunlight, actually in all light, she had really weird hair. You could tell by looking at her she was the smartest of the group as she was looking them each over as they came into sight. They knew she was not checking them out because of her calculating stare as she moved from one to the next, her eyes resting slightly longer on Zoicite though none of them noticed. She was also wearing mens riding clothes.

The one in the center was the girl from the night before, and she was glaring daggers at Endymion, just as he was at her. Her wrist had been wrapped and splinted. She was wearing a tight mens shirt and pants leaving little to the imagination. Endymion felt his mouth go dry and Jadeite let out a low wolf whistle making all the girls raise an eyebrow and look at him funny.

"I take it these are the Elysian's?" the tall one asked but everyone knew it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, those are the idiots from last night." Serena said

"Some gratitude you have there. I believe it was us idiots who saved your life last night, or am I mistaken?" Endymion said.

"Why you arrogan…" Serena started to say.

"Wait what do you mean saved her life?" Mina said glaring at Serena, who had enough sense to look away in guilt and tried to escape the interrogation she knew was coming.. "You seem to have left a bit out from your story _cousin_. Lita." The Tall girl, now known as Lita, reached over and grabbed Serena's shirt collar preventing her from escaping. Said girl looked a little afraid now.

"Just what did you save her from, if I may ask? You may call me Amy by the way."

"She was being held prisoner by a group of rogues. They did not seem to have any qualms about hitting her to shut her up either. I am Zoicite miss Amy. And these are my friends, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Darien." Zoicite said.

"Kidnapped? Again, really Ren? When will you learn not to wander off by yourself?"

"Again? You mean she has been abducted before?" Darien asked looking at Serena, and feeling that protective feeling start to well up inside of him again. He tried to push the feeling back, seeing as this was the girl who stole _his_ horse. He could see why someone would want to harm her. "Has she stolen from other people as well then?" he asked.

"I did not steal anything!" Serena yelled yanking herself free from Lita's grip.

"I think that horse behind you would beg to differ." Darien mumbled.

"WHY YOU…" if Darien imagined she had fire blowing from her ears because of how red she was. He actually thought it was kinda cute… he shook his head to get rid of that thought. She was not cute in any way, shape, or form!

"ENOUGH!" Mina yelled out stopping Serena from another rant. Serena continued glaring at Darien hoping he would burst into flames from just her eyes. "You I will deal with later." She said referring to Serena. "Now… what brings you gentlemen to our kingdom?" Mina asked putting on a brilliant smile and grabbing hold of Kunzite's arm once again.

"We were looking for work for during the down months. Our village is small and we were hoping for better opportunities here." Nephrite said.

The girls looked amongst themselves almost as if having a silent conversation. "NO!" Serena yelled surprising the guys from her outburst. "I forbid it!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "You don't really have a say in the matter Ren."

"Ami?" Serena asked hoping her logical friend would see where she was coming from.

"Sorry, but you not liking them is no reason not to give them a chance. If you gentlemen want we could put in a word for you. They are looking for some new stable hands while the main one's are with Prince Andrew in the East. I'm sure they would even throw in boarding for your horses."

"Traitors" Serena mumbled under her breath but everyone still heard her since she was not very subtle.

The group of men looked between one another for a second and Endymion gave a nod, the girls did not notice. "That sounds like it would be ideal for us." Zoicite said. "Would you mind showing us to whom we should speak to?"

Ami blushed. "Of c-course. Follow me." Ami lead them further into the stables before stopping at a door.

"This is Abernath's… well I guess you could call it his office. He is in charge of all the palace stables. Just tell him we sent you and you should not have any problems. But we need to be going, we promised Ren's brother we would have dinner with him tonight. Good luck!" Mina said giving one last flirtatious wink to Kunzite before dragging Serena off while the other two followed.

"I think someone has a crush Kunz." Jadeite said with a smile from ear to ear.

Kunzite, who was standing right next to Jadeite, slapped him upside the head. "We have more important things to think about at the moment."

"Hey wait!" Darien called out to the girls. They turned around and faced him. "Does your father know what you're wearing meatball head? I don't know if I have ever seen a girl your age dressed so inappropriately before."

A look of hurt momentarily covered her face, and she clenched her fists before she masked it. "What did you just call me?" she asked.

Endymion did not understand why she would have been hurt by that statement. "Meatballhead. Your hair reminded me of something last night and I couldn't quite place it. But now I see it looks like a couple of meatballs sticking out of your head."

"My name is Serena. SER-RE-NA!" she said before storming out of the barn.

Her friends looked amongst themselves for a moment before Ami and Lita followed after and Mina spoke. "Try not to bring up her parents. My uncle and aunt passed away and she has not gotten passed it yet. So just…just _don't._" She then turned and followed after her friends.

"Did any of you guys feel that was more of a threat than anything else." said Jadeite.

"Let's just talk to this Abernath guy and see if we get the job." Darien said feeling guilty. He knocked on the door and an older man answered the door.

"Yes? Can I help you boys with something?" he asked. He was an older man and had dark circles under his eyes showing he had not gotten much sleep recently.

"A girl named Mina said to come ask you about work here. We came from Elysium to find jobs for the winter and spring and she mentioned you were in need of some help. She said we could work boarding for our horses into our wages too" Zoicite explained.

"Did she now?" Abernath said having a small smirk upon his face. "I knew it wouldn't be long before those girls found me some help but I did not think they would tire out this soon. It hasn't even been a month since they offered to help out. Well if Mina sent you all here the jobs are yours. My name is Abernath and welcome to our stables."

oooOOOooo

So another chapter down. My final final is tomorrow and if I don't beat an 84 I will be screwed for that class. I hate chemistry!

1…SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY WRITING! Ok that is just getting really repetitive and redundant. So after this I will quit apologizing.

2…I wrote this really fast and didn't have time to look it over. I just had to get it out of my head so I could focus.

3…my aunt being the idiot she is hired the drunkard back and she is now back to working in the kitchen. No idea how long it will last but at least I get to go back to my prep work instead of being a main cook. So yay on part of it.

4…if you see any mistakes let me know cuz I just wrote this fast to get it out of my head so I could focus on my chem studying.

IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT REVIEW ANYWAY!

AND LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN FIX TO MAKE IT BETTER!


	8. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

oooOOOooo

It had been nearly two weeks since the five of them started working at the royal stables. In that time Zoicite had started working in the library since Abernath saw just how smart he was and gave him a recommendation, then there was also the fact that the library too was short on help. None of them had seen any of the girls in that time. Abernath had told them that the girls did not need to come around anymore since they pawned their stable work off on them and were helping out elsewhere on the palace grounds.

So far they were enjoying their time in Millennia immensely. The women were a far cry from the ugly and hideous monsters they were led to believe and were even above average in the sheets, or hay in most cases. But no matter how many girls he lay with Endymion still was unable to get that girl, Serena, out of his mind, and it went the same for his generals. None of them understood why of course and thought it would just take one _really good lay_ to fix the problem, but unfortunately they just weren't as into it as they used to be.

It was their first day off since they arrived, except Zoicite who still had work to do in the library, and they decided to venture into the city and have a look around. They were overwhelmed by the colors and just the happiness that just seemed to exude itself from all of the people. The store owners were not yelling at kids to get away from their shop, there didn't seem to be a problem with an abundance of homeless people, and there was no fighting anywhere to be seen. It was quite peaceful and a far cry from what they were used to back in Elysian. That was until they walked by one closed up shop and heard a familiar yell coming from it. So of course Endymion _had_ to see what was going on.

"This is so unfair!"

"I think you have already said that Sere." Lita deadpanned.

"Maybe if you would stop complaining for five seconds we could come up with an actual plan." Ami said trying to be the voice of reason.

"But it is _sooooo_ unfair." wailed Serena.

The girls just rolled their eyes at her behavior. "What would Luna say if she saw you acting like this Sere?"

"Ooooh I know this one…ahem…"Mina stood up straighter and put on what she thought was an authoritive face, but in reality looked like she just ate a really sour lemon, "…This is no way for a prin…"

"I get it Mina! …hmph!" Serena crosses her arms and pouts.

"Aww come on kitten think of the bright side. You get to screw with little princey's head for a time then send him on his way. We should turn it into a game of som… OW! Mich, that hurt!"

"Amara do not go putting any ideas into these girls heads!"

Amara grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "geez take away all my fun." And then stepped over next to Serena, put her arm around the younger girls shoulder, and told her, "Looks like you just have to suffer through it kitten."

Endymion didn't know why but the sight of that guy with short blond hair putting his arm around _his _Serena, and calling _his _Serena by a pet name really irked him and he let out a low growl after realizing what he just thought. She was not _his_ and he did not want her to be!

But of course the damage was done and the occupants of the closed store all turned toward the sound which just happened to be standing in the doorway not really hiding at all. Once the older two people saw them, the blond pushed Serena behind him and passed him to the girl with the unnaturally turquois hair, taking a very protective stance in front of them. This of course did not make Endymion happy but he didn't let it show.

"Kunz!" Mina squealed and then attached herself to his left arm staring up at him with stars in her eyes.

Looking at Mina with an amused expression the turquois haired girl said, "I take it you know them?"

Ami was about to respond but Serena beat her to it. "Yeah these are the stupid, freeloading, self-righteous, Elysians that I told you about earlier Michelle."

"Why you little…" before Endymion could finish that sentence he had a dagger positioned at his throat by the tall blond.

"What was that _Elysian_?" the blond spat out the word like it was the most vile thing on the planet, no the universe.

"Amara." The girl now known as Michelle said.

The blond man flinched before glaring once more at Endymion and stepping back next to Michelle, and putting her arm around both Michelle and Serena.

"Well how about some introductions." Mina said smiling like none of what was just witnessed had really happened. Kunzite just looked at her like she lost her mind while trying to remove hid arm from her grip. He never would have thought such a small girl to be so strong.

"These are our friends Amara and Michelle…Amara is also Sere's cousin, _she_ is very protective so just watch out." Mina added the last part since she saw the anger seeping from Endymion at how close Amara was to Serena.

"She…?" Endymion asked turning quickly to Mina who just nodded her head with a secretive smile before continuing.

"And this is Darien, Nephrite, Jadeite, and my Kunzy-poo." as she introduced Kunzite he got a face like he was going to be sick.

Jadeite of course started laughing, "Awww, Kunzy-poo has a nickname", he just broke down laughing. Kunzite's hand went straight to his sword but found he could not reach it due to the blond girl clinging to his side.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all; Serena has not stopped talking about you since we got to town Darien."

"Michelle!" Serena cried with her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Oh really, good to know." Darien said eyes gleaming with curiosity about what she had been saying.

Serena just groaned and called Michelle a Traitor.

"We hate to cut this short but we are expected somewhere else. Lets go Amara." She said taking said girls arm and leading her from the closed shop. Calling out as they left, "Be sure to lock up when you leave!"

Everyone just watched them leave not knowing what just happened.

"So is it your day off?" Mina asked breaking the silence, once again returning her attention to Kunzite who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is. We were just looking for something to do today, maybe you girls wouldn't mind showing us around?" Darien asked looking straight at Serena, who for a second looked as if she was lost in his midnight blue eyes that were as dark as the night sky, but of course she would never admit to it. A second later she regained her composure.

"As if, you…" but of course she was cut off.

"We would love to." Lita said.

"Lita!" Serena cried.

"What? Its not like we have anything else to do today other then listen to you complain about the same old thing."

Serena just crossed her arms and pouted.

oooOOOooo

So they paired up. Mina with Kunzite obviously, Lita with Nephrite, Ami with Jadeite, and Serena with Darien.

"I need to tell Abernath not to give out days off anymore."

"What was that Meatball head?" Darien asked highly amused.

"Don't call me that! My name is Serena!"

"Whatever you say…Meatball head.

"Why you…"

"So what did you guys want to see?" Lita asked cutting Serena off once again.

"Anything you want to show us would be fine." Nephrite answered.

"Well…there's not much to show really. I am sure you have seen markets before back in Elysium."

"Yes but they are nothing like this." Darien answered.

This peaked Serena's interest. "How so?"

Darien smiled seeing that she was calming down a little. He paused for a seconf thinking of ow to word it. "Well…there is a lot more homeless people, it is a lot less happy and vibrant, and there tends to be a lot more yelling and violence."

"Violence in the marketplace?"

Darien smiled down at her before answering. "Yes… people tend to price too high and some don't want to pay which leads to stealing and beatings. It is nothing like this."

She just answered with a simple "oh". She was thinking about if her parents didn't make sure that _all_ of the people in their kingdom were taken care of then would that make their markets like those in Elysian? She had heard stories of how the royal family of Elysium took care of the nobles above all else and let the commoners suffer, but she had never actually believed it. No matter what she thought about them ahe never would have thought those stories were true.

"What is the royal family doing to fix it?" she couldn't help but ask.

Darien's face went from one of sorrow to one of anger, or was that indifference? He didn't answer right away so Serena was about to tell him to forget she asked but then he spoke.

"I guess they never really knew any different." He replied and he looked like he had a lot going on in his head, like he was fighting an inner battle with his subconscious.

Not wanting him to stay like this Serena reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze, stopping him in his tracks. They looked into each other's eyes not realizing their friends were continuing on without them. He could tell she was trying to comfort him, she was smiling such a sincere smile up at him and he had never seen anything like it. Never had anyone ever smiled at him like that before. He felt a wave of peace settle over him and smiled back down at her. He raised his hand up to her cheek and cupped one side of her face. She leaned into his touch, still staring up at him with those innocent eyes of hers, when her tongue darted out to wet her lips and drew his attention down. Staring at her lips he started to lean down to her face completely forgetting they were in a crowded market full of people. He was almost there…

"Darien!" someone called out from across the market breaking Serena from the trance.

"I had a great time the other night." The woman said with a wink coming up to stand directly in front of him pressing herself firmly to his chest. "If you ever want a repeat… I work in the bar at the end of the road."

Serena knew this woman. Her name was Leigh and was known for getting around with many a men. Serena felt relieved that she was stopped from making a colossal mistake and turned and ran, not understanding the tears that were falling from her eyes.

oooOOOooo

Well there you go another chapter down. Sorry it took me so long!

I almost failed my chem final, I got a 74 :-(. And to make it worse my professor sent me an email telling me how disappointed she was in me. I ended up getting a B in the course which really sucked cuz it brought down my gpa a lot. 3.6 :-(

I got a second job too. So that kinda sucks cuz its 12 hour shifts. 6am to 6pm. I hate it cuz now I only have one day off a week and I spend that doing orders at two different stores for my aunts restaurant.

Sooo…

1…not gonna apologize for the crappy writing!

2…let me know if there are any mistakes and I will fix them.

3…sorry for it being so long

IF YOU LIKE IT _**REVIEW!**_

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT _**REVIEW ANYWAY!**_

AND LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN FIX TO MAKE IT BETTER!


	9. Chapter 8

_"Darien!" someone called out from across the market breaking Serena from the trance._

_"I had a great time the other night." The woman said with a wink coming up to stand directly in front of him pressing herself firmly to his chest. "If you ever want a repeat… I work in the bar at the end of the road."_

_Serena knew this woman. Her name was Leigh and was known for getting around with many a men. Serena felt relieved that she was stopped from making a colossal mistake and turned and ran, not understanding the tears that were falling from her eyes._

oooOOOooo

Darien didn't understand what had just happened. One second he was leaning down to taste those little pink lips and the next he was being held by his most recent conquest. It took him a little bit to understand what had happened but by the time he figured it out she was already gone. He looked around and saw her pigtails trailing behind her as she turned a corner

"Shit" he let out under his breath before calling out to try and stop her. "Serena wait!" As he started to go after her he felt himself being pulled back.

"You can't be serious Darien. You're leaving me here for her? What chance does a stable boy have with someone of her standing? You don't stand a chance!" With that said Leigh turned on her heels and walked away allowing Darien to chase after Serena.

He turned the corner that he saw her run around which led him straight into the busiest part of the market. His heart dropped knowing he wouldn't be able to find her in all of these people. _What if she gets kidnapped?_ No that wouldn't happen here in the market would it? _But that girl, Lita, had said _again_ when they found out what had happened in the forest._

These thoughts were not making him any calmer. He would rather die than have any harm to such an innocent girl. _Where did that come from?_ He didn't have any time to ponder that thought though.

"Darien!" Turning around at the call of his name he saw his three friends come running up to him.

"What happened? We saw Serena running off and the girls went after her." Nephrite said.

Darien felt relief knowing she wasn't alone which meant she would have less of a chance of being abducted again.

"Yeah what did you do to her this time?" Jadeite asked earning himself a slap to the head from Kunzite.

Darien stoned his features before walking off. He knew if he stayed around the guys he would do something he would regret. He just wanted to find Serena and apologize, even though it wasn't his fault. _I mean how was I supposed to know that girl, Lay, Lie, well whatever her name was would show up?_

oooOOOooo

The girls were enjoying their time with the guys. Talking about the simplest things just learning about what the others liked or disliked, or just explaining things they saw around the market. But as they were looking at a fruit farmers crops Lita saw Serena come flying past them bawling her eyes out.

"Serena!" once Lita hollered out everyone turned to look, and the three girls took off after her leaving the guys to wonder what Darien had done to upset the girl so badly. Luckily they didn't have to ponder that thought very long for they saw Darien coming into the market.

"Darien!" Kunzite yelled making him stop looking around the market.

"What happened? We saw Serena running off and the girls went after her." Nephrite saw the relief wash over his friends face when he heard her friends had gone after her.

"Yeah what did you do to her this time?" Jadeite said earning him a slap upside the head from the head general.

Darien didn't even grant them an answer before he went off towards the stables.

"What do you think happened?" Jadeite asked after realizing now was not the time for jokes.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it could not have been good." Nephrite answered getting a feeling that something awful was going to happen, before turning to follow Darien back to the stables.

oooOOOooo

Serena kept running even though she knew her friends were coming after her. She had heard them calling out to her but she just wanted to get away from everything, or more pointedly, get away from _Darien_.

Finally coming to a stop in the palace gardens, a place she felt the safest, she fell down to her knees and cried. _Why am I crying? It is not as though I have feelings for him. 'Nope, none at all' _her mind answered sarcastically.

"Sere what happened?" her cousin asked her when they caught up to her. They all gathered around her trying to comfort her for something they had no idea of.

About an hour later her tears had finally subsided enough for her to talk. "He is just like any other man." She whispered.

"What do you mean Ren?" asked Lita.

"He is only interested in bedding as many women as possible, just like all the other Elysian's. Why did I expect him to be any different?"

Silence was the only response she received, as her friends thought about that question too. They had all come to like a certain Elysian, never really thinking about _their nature_, or at least the one they were taught. That night they all slept in Serena's room trying to keep their minds from wandering to what the guys were doing in their quarters, or more specifically who they were doing it with.


End file.
